VRAINS Christmas
by HereICome
Summary: When Ai wonders what Christmas is about, he finds out Yusaku isn't a big fan. Ai, wanting to get onto Santa's good list, tricks Playmaker to a duel with Blue Angel who is making the wishes of little kids come true in LINK VRAINS. Playmaker is less then impressed but still goes ahead regardless. Can Blue Angel help Playmaker find a Christmas spirit?


"What exactly is this?" said Ai as he held up a piece of colourful red material.

The Ignis was inside the Café Nagi food truck along with Kusanagi. Kusangi was placing decorations around the truck. The owner walked over to Ai who was outside on the desk. He was outside of the duel disk which had been left by Yusaku while he stepped out.

"That… is tinsel!" Kusangi snatched the tinsel out of Ai's hands.

"Tinsel? What is…. tinsel? What are you even doing? Looks like a colouring book in here." Ai replied.

"It's to celebrate Christmas." Kusangi replied as he hung up the tinsel.

"Who's Chris Mass?" Ai replied. "Is he famous? It's a dumb name." Before Kusangi could reply, Yusaku returned to the truck.

"Ah Yusaku, do you like it?" Kusangi asked as Yusaku looked around the truck.

"Let's get back to work." Yusaku said as he ignored his best friend and immediately went to sit down to work on the computers.

"Very well." said Kunsagi as he was about to put away the box of decorations under the counter and join Yusaku.

"Hey!" Ai yelled, looking for attention. "Who is Chris Mass?! How dare you two keep me in the dark?!"

"You're an idiot." said a stern Yusaku as he typed at the computer. Ai looked at him in annoyance.

"That's a forbidden word! Anyway, why am I?!"

"Christmas is an annual holiday, not the name of someone."

"Holiday?" Ai questioned. "So, where are we going? It better be somewhere warm with lots of dancing!" Ai begun to move his hips but Yusaku once again wasn't looking.

"He means a day of celebration." Kusangi replied. "You're an AI, do some research yourself." Yusaku added.

"Fine! I will!" Ai got back into Yusaku's duel disk and crossed his arms in a huff. He slowly emerged down into the duel disk.

"Really Yusaku? Not feeling the Christmas spirit, not even one bit?" Kusangi walked over and sat down next to Yuksau. Kusangi had bought over two drinks in cups over. He placed one next to Yusaku before taking his seat.

"There are much more important issues at hand." Yusaku replied. "Now let's get back to work."

A little later as the two boys were at work, Ai begun to slowly emerge from the duel disk.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Ai had emerged from the duel disk wearing a reindeer outfit which covered his tiny body. Yusaku and Kusangi both looked at him.

"What are you wearing?" Yusaku asked.

"What does it look like?! I did my research and now I know all about Christmas! The time of the year where you give presents to your favorite person! I'll wait for my presents!" Ai replied. Kusangi begun to laugh. "What? What is it?!"

"Christmas is more than just that." Kusangi added.

"Eh?! What more is there then that?!"

"Well it's a time for people to spend time with those who they care about!"

"Care about? Well you both love me so that's not an issue!" the Ignis replied.

"Haha, well you're not someone we can ignore." Kusangi replied. Yusaku remained focusing on his work without a wink of emotion.

"Yusaku? Why don't you say anything?" Ai asked. "Do… do you not like Christmas?"

"It's irreverent." Yusaku said. "Just like you Ai. Anyway, I'm going out again." Yusaku said as he left the truck. Kusangi and Ai watched as he left.

"Ah….." Ai begun to twiddle his hands together.

"Don't take it personal." Kusangi replied. "Yusaku is Yusaku. After what happened with the Hanoi Project, it's impossible for him to feel mostly anything."

"What a scrooge…." Kusangi looked at Ai with an impressed look. "Hey! I did my research for once! Some fat man comes into your house and brings you gifts! I wonder if he delivers to duel disks?" Kusangi raised a smirk to the AI.

"If you could get Yusaku to at least raise a smile for this Christmas, it would be worth it." Ai looked interested and clicked his fingers.

"Then that's it! To get onto this fat guy's good list, I need to help Yusaku!" Ai replied.

"Hey hey, Yusaku won't like that!"

"Tough! I shall raise a smile on that sourpuss! Trust me" Ai lowered himself back into the duel disk. Kusangi dared to wonder what he was planning.

A little while later Yusaku came running into the truck. He slammed the doors shut before turning around.

"I got your message? Hanoi are attacking?!"

"Yes, let's go Playmaker!" Ai said who was now in his eye-form on the duel disk.

"Right!" Yusaku entered into the hidden area of Kusangi's truck and the door slide shut. "Deck set! INTO THE VRAINS!"

 **LINK VRAINS**

A blue portal opened up over the LINK VRAINS city. It had changed to have a giant Christmas tree in the centre. It had a snowy look across the network. Playmaker in his green and golden outfit flew out and landed onto a building.

"I think it's over there." Ai's turned his eye to the right to point in that direction. Yusaku ran towards the edge and aimed for the data storm. His D-Board appeared and Playmaker flew off in that direction.

The D-Board flew next to a bridge where several young kids were watching in different outfits. Yusaku jumped off his D-Board and onto the bridge. The kids all looked in awe at Playmaker.

"Is it… is it really him?!"

"Playmaker!"

Yusaku was unmoved by their affection.

"You should all log out. This place is not safe when Hanoi is here." Playmaker said.

"Hanoi…. they're not here?" a little girl said. "

What?!" said an angered Playmaker. He looked at Ai. "What did you do?!"

" _So you're here!"_ said a female voice coming from an unknown direction. Playmaker turned and saw the Charisma Duelist Blue Angel flying on her D-Board. She had a red, Christmas version of her normal outfit on.

"Blue Angel?!" Playmaker said. "Why is Aoi Zaizen here?" he thought. Blue Angel landed on the same bridge. The kids were absolutely over the moon with two of their heroes arriving.

"It's Christmas Blue Angel… for today! I see you're here to fulfill these kids Christmas dreams of seeing two LINK VRAINS heroes battle!"

"I was told Hanoi was here… where are they?" Playmaker said bluntly. "Hanoi? They're not here. Even evil groups have days off I guess." Blue Angel replied.

"Then I'm not interested." Playmaker replied. He walked off as he was about to log out. "

Wait Playmaker! Are you really going to let these kids not have their Christmas wish?!" Blue Angel said.

"I'm not here to impress or entertain." Playmaker said sternly. "These kids are no relevance to me."

"He… he doesn't like us?" said a young boy.

"Playmaker…." Ai said in a disappointed way. Playmaker looked at him and gritted his teeth.

"Fine, only if it shuts you lot up." Playmaker replied. The young kids all cheered.

"I guess that's the best we could hope for…." Ai replied. "And soon I'll be on the good list!" he thought with a smirk.

"Then let's put on a show!" Blue Angel replied. Both leapt into the air and their D-Board's appeared. Both landed on them. "MAKE SURE YOU ALL WATCH! I'm taking it to Playmaker in a Christmas special!"

"Let's just do this." Playmaker replied.

"SPEED DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Blue Angel LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I shall take the first move!" Blue Angel said. "Appear Trickstar Candina!" A blonde-haired fairy in a yellow dress emerged.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK: 1800 DEF: 400 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"When Normal Summoned, I can add a Trickstar Card from my deck! I add and play Trickstar Light Stage! When Light Stage is activated, I can add a Trickstar Monster to my hand from my deck! I add Trickstar Lilybell and she can be summoned when she's added to my hand outside my Draw Phase!" A pink long-haired fairy emerged with her hair in pigtails. She wore a white dress with a black skirt. A heart symbol was on her chest.

 **Trickstar Lilybell ATK: 800 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL 2**

"Here we go! Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar Monsters! I set Candina and Lilybell in the Link Markers!" The Link circuit appeared and both Monsters shot into the bottom left and bottom right arrows. "Circuit Combine! Appear Link 2 Trickstar Holly Angel!" Holly Angel was summoned into Blue Angel's left-hand Extra Monster Zone.

 **Trickstar Holy Angel ATK: 2000/Light/LINK-2/BL BR**

"Now I set a card and end there! Show me your Christmas spirit Playmaker!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Blue Angel LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I'll end this quickly, I draw! I summon Draconet!"

 **Draconet ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Dark/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"It allows me to Special Summon a level two or lower Normal Monster from my deck in defence! Appear Bitron!"

 **Bitron ATK: 200 DEF: 2000 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"If I control a Cyberse, Backup Secretary can be summoned!"

 **Backup Secretary ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are three Monsters! I set my three Monsters into the Link Markers!" The Monsters shot into the circuit. They flew into the left, right and bottom left arrows. "Circuit Combine! I Link Summon, Link 3, Powercode Talker!" The Monster wore red amour with golden trims.

 **Powercode Talker ATK: 2300 Fire/Cyberse/Link-3/L R BL  
**

"Once per turn I can negate a Monster effect on the field. I negate Holly Angel!"

"You're a scrooge!" Blue Angel said.

"Powercode Talker attacks Trickstar Holly Angel! Power Termination Smash" Powercode launched his shield on a wire towards the Trickstar.

"I play the Trap Trickstar Cascade! By returning a Trickstar Card back to my hand from the field, the attack is negated! I return my Field Spell!" The card disappeared and it reappeared in Blue Angel's hand. A force field protected her Link Monster.

"I end my turn!" said an annoyed Playmaker. "Holly Angel's effect returns."

 **Turn 3**

 **Blue Angel LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"Playmaker! Why aren't you giving the kids a show! I know you don't want to do this but you now have a duty to give them a good duel!" Blue Angel said.

"I never organized this!" Playmaker replied. "But I know who did…." Playmaker looked at Ai.

"Of course I did! I want to be on Santa's good list! I wanted to make you and the kids happy!"

"Santa isn't-" Yusaku looked over to the bridge and saw the kids were watching him on the holoscreen, Yusaku didn't continue speaking. "

Isn't what?"

"Nothing." Playmaker replied.

"It doesn't matter if that thing arranged this duel!" Blue Angel replied. "I've been here in LINK VRAINS trying to let kids enjoy themselves! As the heroes of LINK VRAINS, we have a duty!"

"You might but not me."

"Fine." Blue Angel said. "I shall defeat this scrooge and save Christmas! I draw! First of all I set Trickstar Light Stage again! I can add a Trickstar Monster to my hand and I add Trickstar Nightshade! Now I summon her." Nightshade wore a pink dress with a black skirt. She was summoned to Holy Angel's bottom left arrow

 **. Trickstar Nightshade ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/LVL 1**

"Each time a Trickstar is summoned to Holly Angel's Link Arrow, you take 200 damage!"

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 - 3800**

"Next is Holly Angel's effect! Each time you take damage from a Trickstar Monster, Angel gains that amount of attack until the End Phase!"

 **Holly Angel ATK: 2200**

"Lightstage hits you with another 200 points due to the fact a Trickstar caused damage!"

 **Playmaker LP: 3800 – 3600**

"I use Trickstar Lycoris' effect in my hand! I return Nightshade and Lycoris takes her place!" Nightshade disappeared and Lycoris appeared in her red dress. She appeared in the bottom left.

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"Holly Angel hits you with 200 more damage and so does Light Stage!"

 **Playmaker LP: 3600 – 3200**

 **Holly Angel ATK: 2400**

"This is getting annoying." thought Yusaku. "Now I set a card! Next I battle! Go Holly Angel!" Holly Angel picked up her whip and slammed it into Powercode. The Cyberse exploded as Playmaker took more damage.

 **Playmaker LP: 3200 – 3100**

"Light Stage inflicts 200 damage since a Trickstar caused damage!"

 **Playmaker LP: 3100 – 2900**

"Now go Lycoris!" Lycoris slammed into Playmaker, making him almost fall off the D-Board.

 **Playmaker LP: 2900 – 1300**

"My turn ends! And now Holly Angel's attack returns to normal!"

 **Holly Angel ATK: 2000**

The two flew past the bridge again and the kids looked disappointed. Blue Angel looked at them and back to Playmaker.

"Playmaker! This is an insult! People look up to you! The least you can do is try!" Playmaker looked disinterested still. "This will need a Christmas miracle…" Blue Angel thought.

 **Turn 4**

 **Blue Angel LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Playmaker LP: 1300 Hand: 3  
**

!I draw!" Playmaker replied as he drew his fourth card. "If I control no Monsters then Linkslayer can be summoned!"

 **Linkslayer ATK: 2000 DEF: 600 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 5**

"Next I use Powercode to negate the effects of Holly Angel once more! Now I summon RAM Clouder!" A sheep Monster appeared with a two-pronged tail.

 **RAM Clouder ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Perfect! Now I can use my Skill! Trickstar Fraud! I discard Trickstar Mandrake to allow you to draw until you have three cards!" Playmaker drew. "And I use Mandrake's effect! If it's sent from my hand to grave, it can be summoned defence position on my field!" It was summoned to the right Main Monster Zone.

 **Trickstar Mandrake ATK: 0 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/LVL 2**

"And now comes Lycoris effect. You take 200 damage" Ai said.

 **Playmaker LP: 1300 – 1100**

"Light Stage hits you with 200!"

 **Playmaker LP: 1100 - 900**

"She's not letting up." Ai said. "She must be annoyed."

"No thanks to you."

"Playmaker!I understand your difficult past. I recall your conversation back in the data bank. I understand what happened, but… you can't let that stop you have a bit of fun, no matter how hard it is too!" Blue Angel added.

"And you too have had to deal with a great loss." Playmaker replied. "But we're both different people with different ways of expressing ourselves."

"Fine." Blue Angel replied. "I shall give you a Christmas present then! I shall continue to give you a hard duel!" Playmaker rose an almost smirk.

"Very well, Ram Clouder's effect! I tribute it to bring back Powercode from my graveyard!" RAM disappeared and Powercode was summoned to the left Main Monster Zone.

 **Powercode Talker ATK: 2300 Fire/Cyberse/Link-3/L R BL**

"Now I play the Equip Spell Cynet Defrag! I bring back a level four or lower Cyberse in my graveyard and equip this to that Monster! Return RAM Clouder!"

 **RAM Clouder ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Next I set a card! And now it's time!"

" _Playmaker is now going to use his Skill, Storm Access."_ said Blue Angel's AI.

"Good." Blue Angel thought. "I just want him to enjoy this duel at least." A data storm could be seen approaching.

"Get ready Playmaker!" Ai said as the two flew into the data storm. Playmaker's golden stripes lit up.

"STORM ACCESS!" Yusaku pushed his hand into the data storm and grabbed a card. He shot out of the data storm.

"What gift did you get Playmaker? Is it a good one?" Blue Angel teased. Yusaku raised a slight smirk.

"You don't give up trying do you." he said. "I set RAM Clouder and Lynxslayer into the Link Markers! The summoning condition is two effect Monsters! Link Summon!" Both Monsters shot into the top and bottom Link Arrows. "Circuit Combine! Appear, Code Talker!" A silver-plated Monster appeared. It looked like a simplified Decode Talker. Code Talker was now pointing to Powercode.

 **Code Talker ATK: 1300 Dark/Cyberse/LVL-2/ UP DN**

"Code Talker gains 500 attack for each Monster it points to!" Code Talker ATK: 1800

"I now play Link Infra-Flier! I Special Summon this to Powercode's right arrow!"

 **Link Infra-Flier ATK: 0 DEF: 1800 Wind/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"I attack Holly Angel!" Powercode launched its shield at the Link Monster. "I use Powercodes effect! I tribute a Monster this card points to, to double its attack during damage calculation! I tribute Link Infra-Flier!"

 **Powercode ATK: 4600**

"No way!" Powercode wiped out Holly Angel with ease.

 **Blue Angel LP: 4000 – 1800**

"Not bad… Playmaker." Blue Angel replied.

"Now, Code Talker attacksLycoris!" Code Talker slashed the Trickstar in halve, causing damage.

 **Blue Angel LP: 1800 – 1600**

 **Powercode Talker ATK: 2300**

"My turn ends there!" Playmaker said.

The two duelists got near the bridge and saw the kids finally enjoying the duel. Yuskau smirked.

"So, it seems you achieved your goal Blue Angel, you made the kids happy."

"What about you, Playmaker?" Blue Angel replied.

"This duel…. isn't bad." Yusaku smugly said.

"I guess that's a win for me!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Blue Angel LP: 1600 Hand: 1**

 **Playmaker LP: 700 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Blue Angel yelled. "I summon Nightshade again!"

 **Trickstar Nightshade ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/LVL 1**

"I set Nightshade and Mandrake! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar Monsters! Link Summon!" Both Monsters flew into the circuit and a long brown-haired fairy in a red dress appeared. "Appear Trickstar Bloody Mary!"

 **Trickstar Bloody Mary ATK: 2000/Light/Fairy/Link-2/BL R**

"When Nightshade is used for a Link Summon, it returns to my field!" Nightshade returned to Bloody Mary's pointed zone in the centre.

 **Trickstar Nightshade ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/LVL 1**

"I gain 200 lifepoints if a Monster is summoned to her Link Arrow!"

 **Blue Angel LP: 1600 – 1800**

"When Mandrake is used for a Link Summon, I target one Monster a Link Monster you control points to and destroy it!"

"What?!" Playmaker yelled. "I wipe out Powercode!" Powercode was quickly destroyed. "

Code Talker loses its attack bonus." Ai said.

 **Code Talker ATK: 1300**

"I now Link Summon again! I set Bloody Mary and Nightshade! LINK SUMMON!" Bloody Mary split into two Link Materials and her and Nightshade shot into the circuit. "Appear Trickstar Foxywitch!"A female in pink clothing was Link Summoned. She held a wand with pink spikes on each side.

 **Trickstar Foxywitch ATK: 2200 Light/Fairy/Link-3/ Up L R**

"When Special Summoned, you take 200 damage for each card you control!"

 **Playmaker LP: 700 – 300**

"Lightstage hits you once more!"

 **Playmaker LP: 300 - 100**

"Now Playmaker! I shall end this! GO FOXYWITCH!" Foxywitch waved her wand and stars shot forward to Playmaker.

"Well you certainly did bring me into a changeling duel, and I… do appreciate it." Yusaku calmly said. He raised a smile and prepared to hit back. "I play the Quick-Play Spell Security Block! This prevents Code Talker from being destroyed and nor do I take damage!" The stars faded away.

"You clung on!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Blue Angel LP: 1800 Hand: 0**

 **Playmaker LP: 100 Hand: 0**

"I wonder as well… I draw!" Yusaku yelled. "Blue Angel still has a set card… let's see if this will work. I summon Cyberse Gadget!"

 **Cyberse Gadget ATK: 1400 DEF: 300 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"When Normal Summoned, I Special Summon Bitron back to the field!"

 **Bitron ATK: 200 DEF: 2000 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"Link Summon!" Both Monsters shot into the circuit. "I Link Summon Honeybot!" Honeybot was summoned on the left.

 **Honeybot ATK: 1900 Light/Cyberse/LINK-2/ L R**

"Cyberse Gadget Special Summons a Cyberse-type Token when it leaves the field!" It was summoned in the centre Main Monster Zone.

"Another Link Summon?!"

"Yes! I Link Summon again with Honeybot and my Code Talker! Circuit Combine! I Link Summon, Decode Talker!" It was summoned to Playmaker's left hand Extra Monster Zone with it pointing to Gadget Token.

 **Decode Talker ATK: 2300 Dark/Cyberse/LVL-3**

"Decode gains 500 points since it points to Gadget Token!"

 **Decode ATK: 2800**

"GO DECODE!" Decode powered up its sword and slashed it across Foxywitch. Blue Angel was zapped as she took damage.

 **Blue Angel LP: 1800 - 1200**

"Not bad at all Playmaker!" Blue Angel said. As she looked back, she could see Playmaker landing on top of a building. Blue Angel flew her D-Board to the building as well and jumped off.

"Why'd you stop?" Ai said.

"Because… there's no further point to continue. You won the duel."

"You still had a 100 lifepoints?"

"No." Playmaker replied. Playmaker laid out his hand and holoscreens appeared. "You set out and achieved the goal. You did well."

"You want to stop dueling though?" Blue Angel asked.

"You also impressed me, regardless of who won; the end result was what we wanted."

"We?" Blue Angel replied.

"Playmaker is happy he impressed the ki-" Yusaku hit a button on his duel disk to mute it.

"Thank you, Blue Angel and… merry Christmas." Playmaker walked off as he logged out.

"You too Playmaker." Blue Angel looked over at the kids celebrating with the snow now falling across the network.

Back in the truck Yusaku walked out and turned off the mute button. Kusangi was there.

"Yusaku… I apogliz…" Kusangi said.

"No need. I understand the intent… and to be truthful… it was nice to be able to duel without any stakes for once…"

"So… do I get a gift no-" Yusaku muted the duel disk again.

"Don't push it." Yusaku seemed to raise a smirk again as he looked at the duel disk.

 **A/N**

So I wanted to write a VRAINS story and had this in mind. I did this in two days; I wanted to do this before Christmas day. Also the image from that magazine made me think about this idea.

I wanted to test myself with Speed Duels and Link Summoning… that was hard! Any errors please say.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
